


Welcome to Disneyland Paris !

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chance Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Paris AirportEsteban was waiting for Lance to land within the next few minutes. It has been quite a while since they last saw each other, but they managed to maintain they long distance relationship somehow.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Kudos: 17





	Welcome to Disneyland Paris !

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first time I wrote about them. Have to admit that I don't know much about Lance but enough regarding Esteban to be able to write something. 
> 
> Hope you like it :).

_Paris Airport_

Esteban was waiting for Lance to land within the next few minutes. It has been quite a while since they last saw each other, but they managed to maintain they long distance relationship somehow. Lance living in Vancouver and Esteban in Paris could have made things way much more complicated, but their bond was bigger than everything. They were not only passionate about each other but they have also a deep respect for one another's life. When they've started to date they knew what they got into. So no surprise. So far so good.

Lance's arrival was scheduled at 11 am (Paris time). Beforehand he just had a stopover in Montréal and took advantage of it to bring some souvenirs to his boyfriend. 

When Esteban - lost in paradise - saw the confirmation of the landing, he was just relieved. Even though flying was the safest means of transport worldwide you'd never know what could happen. So as long as someone isn't arrived yet. Remaining cautious was the thing to do.

Before leaving the plane, Lance checked out whether he has forgotten his belongings. It would be too bad to forget all the gifts he has brought from Canada for Esteban.

The fly attendant nodded and said goodbye to all the passengers. Once again, the feeling of leaving the aircraft was just relaxing. Being inside for hours would turn out to be exhausting every single time for Lance. He wasn't fond of long flights so each time it was just a breath of fresh air whenever he arrives in a new city.

*

Passport checked. Luggage collected. It was now time to meet up with his boyfriend who was as excited as he was to greet him. 

The winter in Paris wasn't cold at all. Lance would tell you that France can't compare, the heavy and cold temperatures of Montréal in winter were worse than anybody living in Paris could ever imagine. Esteban got a taste of it last winter by the way.

Reading the indications to pass the customs and find Esteban finally was easy. Along the road he has learned to read French correctly by skipping all the writing in English.

Once he left the customs board, there was an excited Estaban just waiting for him. Smiling and beaming with joy. It's been three months since last time and they'd make the best out of it this time.

Last time was rather cahotic because they just got into a stupid fight. Lance reproaching Esteban to not take their relationship too seriously because he wanted to move in with him but in Canada. Except Esteban didn't see things the same way. He loved too much his Parisian life and wasn't ready to leave everything behind.

That piece of mind just hurt Lance because he got the feeling Esteban didn't value at all his needs pretending that leaving Paris would be too suicidal. 

*

"Well, you're here. At last" said Esteban. "How was the flight?" 

"Long as usual but I'm fine." Lance looked a bit reserved as if there was something keeping him from speaking his mind. Esteban knew him too well but decided not to dwell on it.

"Alright give me your luggage. It's time to go to Disneyland." "You mean Disneyworld, right ?" 

"No. Disneyland but I've forgotten that in North America you call it like that. Here, in France it's known by Disneyland."

They just left together the airport and headed for a long weekend of adventures in the world of magic. 


End file.
